clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe:Holiday Decor
This is where we discuss the plans for the decoration of the wiki on holidays. Feel free to help! Upcoming Holidays Here are all the upcoming holidays. You may call dibs on any of these unless they are already taken. April Fools' Day (April 1) * A day of pranks. ** I CALL DIBS! I will translate the Main Page into Borken and turn the logo upside-down. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:24, 15 February 2009 (UTC) **We could also try to turn the "Sidebar" into Chinese... or Arabic... or anything related. It should be quite fun! --Alex001 10:11, 16 February 2009 (UTC) **Not only can the logo be upside down, the colors could be inverted! --Spy Guy Pers 16:03, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Mothers' Day (May ?) * Recommended decor: Flowers, eggs (?) ** Dibs, anyone? Fake Holidays These are lesser-known "holidays". Square Root's Day (March 3, 2009) *Fred's day of glory. Will not return until 2016. **I CALL DIBS! I'll translate the Main Page into Octal (the Antics Brothers' "secret language"). [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:24, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Leet Day (March 13) *13th of March: Leet Day! SERIOUSLY!There is also a Leet Translator (set it to exactly 31 for traditional, but Legible Str00del). There is also a Leet Program that, when downloaded, translates anything into Leet. **THIS WILL BE STR00DEL'S DAY TO REIGN!! ***'DIBS!!' --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 20:00, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Comic Relief (March 13) * Red noses, that sorta thing. ** Dibs! --'Metalmanager The ' 18:03, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :*One problem. We have Leet Day on that day. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 21:48, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Pi Day (March 14) *He he..March is the Third month which is the 3..The fourteenth day is the .14 Get it? **Sure. I've got nothing better to do. (I DON'T HAVE SCHOOL THIS ENTIRE WEEK! :-D) Is it OK if I have pictures of real pie on it?Spy Guy Pers 20:47, 16 February 2009 (UTC) **'DIBS'! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''TalkToMe!]] World Turtle Day (May 14) *If I could think of ANYTHING, I would so call Dibs. **DIBS! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 20:00, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Talk Like a Pirate Day (September 19) *ARRGH! Rockhopper's Day to shine! **DIBITY-DIBITY- DIBS! I used to be ''obsessed with pirates, plus my math teacher has a sign that talks about this holiday in his classroom. I even know of a pirate translator for another online game...Spy Guy Pers 20:52, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Ask a Stupid Question Day (September 30) *Is Mabel hot? (That's my stupid question.) ** I CALL DIBS! Hmmm... how about silly questions all over the Main page? I could put question marks all over the logo! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:35, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Homework Day (October 10) *...I got nothing. Kiss Up to Your Boss Day; actually called Boss Day (November 12) *...just tossing ideas... **Dibs, anyone? Can't Use Holidays You may not decorate the wiki for these holidays, as they mean something special to various cultures around the world and the decoration of the wiki for these events may insult other users. * Hanukkah (December 11-19. Sacred Jewish Holiday, something special to them!) * Easter (First Sunday after the Paschal Full Moon. Sacred Christian Holiday, Christ's Ressurection; RABBIT OR NOT.' YOU COULD GET A BAN FOR THIS.) * Passover (April 8-15. '''''VERY Sacred Jewish Holiday) * 9/11 (September 11. Very Special American Holiday; created in memorial of the attacks on WTC. MOST DEFINITELY NO!!!' YOU COULD GET A BAN FOR THIIS, TOO!!!) * Saint Patrick's Day (March 17. Irish National/Religious Holiday) * Tartan Day (April 6. Important Scottish Holiday) * Memorial Day (May 25. Important American Holiday, may be offensive to several users) * Samhain (October 31 (No that does not mean Halloween). Pagan New Year; '''''Extremely Sacred. You could get a ban for this as well!!) * Imbolc (February 2. Sacred Pagan Holiday.) * Beltane (May 1. Sacred Pagan Holiday) * Lughnasadh (August 1. Another Sacred Pagan Holiday) Past Projects You Should See *For Valentine's Day, Triskelle translated the Main Page into French! HO HO! Category:Community